Cassette carriers are often used to transport finished semiconductor wafers prior to dicing. However, these carriers suffer from certain drawbacks. Current cassette carriers maintain excessive space between wafers, taking up too much volume in transport and resulting in unnecessary expense. Current carriers also expose wafers to excessive risk of shock due to rough handling, and are relatively expensive.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to design a more compact cassette carrier that requires less volume in transport. It would also be desirable to design this carrier to better cushion wafers from shock during transport, and to be manufactured more cheaply.